


Working Through Grief

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Grief, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Spot and Race get some awful news - they both have very different ways to deal with that.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Working Through Grief

**There’s a curse word in here. Non major character death ahead. I’m sorry for the sad nature of this part!**

“Hey you wanna hear a joke?” Race called, giving his fiancé a look. 

Spot sighed, looking up from the section of the couch he had been staring at since he got off the phone hearing the news. “Not really ….” 

“How do you make a tissue dance?” Race asked, coming to sit beside him on the couch with a big grin on his face. 

Spot shrugged as Race grinned. “Put a lil boogie in it!”

A half smile crossed Spot’s mouth before remembering he shouldn’t be happy at this moment. There was something serious wrong with his fiancé cracking jokes. Someone close to them had just died and all Race could do was crack jokes. “Here’s another - where do cows go for entertainment?” 

Spot again shrugged. “The moooooo-vies!” 

Spot shook his head. He knew Race was deflecting - it was the same anytime there was a heavy topic he had to face. “Can you stop making jokes for one fucking moment?” 

“The other option is I cry and face my feelings, so no.” Race shrugged, giving him a look. 

Spot gave him a look. “And if I want to cry?”

“Oh Spottie.” Race bit his lip, opening up his arms so Spot could bury his head in Race’s chest. Tears glistened in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Spot. 

The tears were instant. Race could feel Spot’ chest heave as he cried. Amelia was close to both of them, her being Spot’s coworker. They had hit it off day one at the office and she was often invited out with the gang. She fit so effortlessly into their college friends group. “I can’t believe she’s gone.” 

“I know, Spottie. I know.” Race ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe the man. Tears fell seeing Spot break down. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing right now.” 

Pulling back and wiping his eyes, Spot looked at Race. “You’re doing it. You’re here and you’re comforting me. Unfortunately, there’s not a lot you can do or say in this situation.”

“What’s your favorite memory of her?” Race asked, pulling Spot back into his arms. 

A small smile crossed his lips as he shook his head. “Too many to count. But the one I was thinking of was when she unscrewed a few screws on my desk and I dropped a stack of papers on it and it collapsed. It wasn’t funny at the time but I can laugh about it now.” 

Taking a deep breath, he hiccuped before sighing. “She was the best part of work, Race. I never saw a frown on her face. She was always happy and bright and cheerful. She loved surprising us - coffee, chocolate. She was just a good person. And it sucks she’s gone far too soon.” 

Pressing a kiss to his head, Race sighed. “I’m sorry Spot. I wish I could take your heartache away. But I’m here for you.” 

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch swapping stories about Amelia and remembering the good times, pushing away the bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry - I have something in my eyes. Feedback would be fantastic!


End file.
